bladeheart_daycare_and_hotelfandomcom-20200214-history
BladeHeart daycare and hotel Wikia
Welcome to the BladeHeart daycare and hotel (timelines) Wiki Hi elvenpriest01 here creator of the BladeHeart daycare and hotel timelines i made this Wiki page to fans who enjoys my BladeHeart daycare and hotel Series or people who just seek something random things up and ended up here. And i need help from you guys. You see i love my own creation like every creator do (I'm not sure about that tho) and i can't make everything myself so i'm asking you guys for help to make this wiki page like Julia BladeHeart say "I feel so wonderful from getting help from others." And i agree so if you want help just do it but something i have to remove or re-edit due to safety or some other things please understand that i'm only doing this for everyone. Yes even people under the age of 13 so DO NOT SWEAR HERE! Any ways thanks a lot for taking a little of your time and reading this short notice for this Wiki page. Any questions or wonder something contact me via my e-mail address niklasj196@gmail.com Thanks again people for your understanding. Fan arts are accepted here. Best regards elvenpriest01 Creator of BladeHeart daycare and hotel (timelines) Timelines, Why do they exist? In the world of BladeHeart Daycare and hotel, Julia is the Queen of an Umbran Clan like Jeanne from Bayonetta (i'm still confused if Jeanne is Heir to that throne still.) So one year i think it was on Julia's 500th or 600th Birthday that Julia opened the Timelines of diffrent realities to see what will happen there is those realties. So Julia used "Twin Heart Stone" a spell that allows the user to multiple as many times as it/they want and the spells duration is Infinite so she can end the spell anytime but as years passed Julia forgot about the Portal of Timelines and Julia forgot about the spell too. Origins of The BladeHeart Daycare and Hotel. For over 40 years ago, 5 years after Julia met Mangle and after her work at Freddy Fazbear's Multiria, and after Julia met Mangle and stopped at working at Freddy Fazbear's Multiria. Julia decided to start a daycare and a hotel, so her plan was to build a Daycare and Hotel. And now she runs it with several other persons on the daycare and hotel. Many says that the Daycare and hotel was built there the old castle once stood. The castle is unfortunately unknown for todays eyes but Julia BladeHeart is the only person yet to know about that happened to the castle. Characters in BladeHeart Daycare and Hotel (timelines) ! Note characters from other people will have a" (...)" besides so you will know which person who own the character/s. Character/s without "(...) are created by elvenpriest01. If you recall one of many character/s here from other people notice that they appear diffrent here than in it's/their's original position. * Alice Liddell have diffrent appearance around the BladeHeart world sometimes she has from the original Lewis Carroll (Disney themed.) from American McGee's games or Tim Burton's movies and games. All characters in the BladeHeart timelines is capable of Voice manipulation. Some Character who haven't a (...) beside them can be updated later on. ! Julia Anna Rubina BladeHeart. Jolly J. Funtime Roxanne. (Deviantart CircusFnafFamily) The Shadows. DarkTime Foxy. Unknown Mother. Nancy Black Diamond. Madelyn Poppis. Reyla. (Deviantart theJaZZiDraGon) Funtime Foxy. (Scott Cawthon, FNAF) Mike - Mikael. (Scott Cawthon, FNAF) Springtrap. (Scott Cawthon, FNAF) Freddy. (Scott Cawthon, FNAF) Chica. (Scott Cawthon, FNAF) Bonnie. (Scott Cawthon, FNAF) Foxy. (Scott Cawthon, FNAF) BonBon. (Scott Cawthon, FNAF) Jeremy. (Scott Cawthon, FNAF)? Mari. (Deviantart FazbearMarionette87) Paul the Puppeteer. ( Deviantart FazbearMarionette87 ) Sapphira RedHeart. (Double created by Deviantart FazbearMarionette87 and elvenpriest01) Rosemary. ( Deviantart FazbearMarionette87 ) Spike. ( Deviantart FazbearMarionette87) Cassia (Diablo 2, Blizzard Entertainment) Valla. (Diablo 3, Blizzard Entertainment.) Cereza - Bayonetta. (Bayonetta video games, Platinum Stars.) Jeanne. (Bayonetta video games, Platinum Stars.) Rosa. (Bayonetta video games, Platinum Stars.) Little Cereza. (Bayonetta video games, Platinum Stars.) Yellow Diamond. (Rebecca Sugar, Steven Universe) Blue Diamond. (Rebecca Sugar, Steven Universe) Bonnet. (Scott Cawthon, FNAF) Funtime Cereza. Vinnie. (Deviantart FazbearMarionette87) Rosalie - Rosie. (Deviantart FazbearMarionette87) Yenndo. (Scott Cawthon, FNAF) Mia. (Deviantart FazbearMarionette87) Fredrick. (Deviantart FazbearMarionette87) Silent J. Marion. (Deviantart FazbearMarionette87) Golden Freddy - Goldie. (Golden Freddy, Scott Cawthon, FNAF.) (Goldie, Deviantart FazbearMarionette87 and elvenpriest01) Nikita. Onyx. Moreina. (Diablo Blizzard, Entertainment) Madama SpringBonetta. Cenwen. (Spellforce Breath of Winter, JoWood) Vision Julia. Lapis Lazuli. (Rebecca Sugar, Steven Universe) Paradonyx. Plushtrap. (Scott Cawthon, FNAF) Celestia HeartRose. Toy Bonnie - Ronnie. (Scott Cawthon, FNAF) Toy Chica. (Scott Cawthon, FNAF) Black Opal. Toy Freddy. (Scott Cawthon, FNAF) Toy Foxy - Mangle. (Scott Cawthon, FNAF) Withered Chica. (Scott Cawthon, FNAF) Withered Bonnie. (Scott Cawthon, FNAF) Withered Freddy. (Scott Cawthon, FNAF) Pink Diamond. (Rebecca Sugar, Steven Universe) Peridot. (Rebecca Sugar, Steven Universe) Sardonyx. (Rebecca Sugar, Steven Universe) Pearl. (Rebecca Sugar, Steven Universe) Garnet. (Rebecca Sugar, Steven Universe) Enya WinterBlade. Amethyst. (Rebecca Sugar, Steven Universe) Lolbit. (Scott Cawthon, FNAF) White Diamond. (Rebecca Sugar, Steven Universe) Madama Butterfly. (Bayonetta video games, Platinum Stars.) Madama Styx. (Bayonetta video games, Platinum Stars.) Madama Khepri. (Bayonetta video games, Platinum Stars.) Madama River. Baby Funtime Cereza. Rose Blue. Renna. Selena. Alice Liddell. (Lewis Carrol, American McGee, Tim Burton.) * Icy. (Winx Club, Iginio Straffi) Darcy. (Winx Club, Iginio Straffi) Stormy. (Winx Club, Iginio Straffi) Cutie J. (Bayonetta video games, Platinum Stars.) Category:Browse